


This Is The Way That It’s Suppose To Be:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny resting in the hotel room in Washington, What happens after Steve comes out of the bathroom?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	This Is The Way That It’s Suppose To Be:

*Summary: Steve & Danny resting in the hotel room in Washington, What happens after Steve comes out of the bathroom?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was just tired from being away for so long. The Former Seal just wanted to forget that the last couple of days had happened. He got out of the bathroom, & joined Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was all ready for bed. The Hunky Brunette Was very happy that the blond was there.

“Babe, You okay ?”, The Shorter Man asked with concern, as he watched him. Danny was worried about him, ever since he discovered that his lover was alive. Steve was gonna need him, & he didn’t know where to start, so he could help him. The Loudmouth Detective was not gonna give up on him, & he wasn’t about to now.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was relaxing, as best as he could. He was feeling everything all at once, & it was overwhelming. The Former Seal was getting the best medicine, & it was helping immensely, It was all thanks to Danny. The Blond knew exactly what to do, in this situation, & in the past too.

Steve leaned his head on Danny’s shoulder, He said softly, “Thank you, Danno, This is perfect, Thank you”. They shared a kiss, & just seek comfort from each other, & their love. “This is the way that it’s suppose to be”, They hugged each other, & snuggled closer to each other, as they fell asleep, & held each other throughout the night, Danny realize that his Steve is gonna come back to him.

The End.


End file.
